


Cryophobia (fear of the cold)

by ambichromatic



Category: Pagten
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambichromatic/pseuds/ambichromatic
Summary: After the christmas of 2009, everyone involved in what happened is hurting. They're all scarred, but they all try to cope in their own ways.





	Cryophobia (fear of the cold)

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is super dead, and nobody will ever read this, but hey, I had fun

Rune wakes up screaming most nights. He dreams of falling, always falling. Of hanging on to a cold slippery ledge, until his fingers give out and he falls. He falls and falls and wakes up with a strangled scream, covered in sweat, just before hitting the ground. His parents worry, they always do now, but he never tells them what causes his nightmares. He never tells them what really happened that Christmas. They get him a therapist, and he talks to her. He talks and talks, but never about that night. No one would believe him if he did.

Viji is deathly afraid of the cold now. Cryophobia, her parents tell her when they notice she started wearing a jacket year-round. She’s constantly wrapped in a blanket, any resemblance of cold reminding her of the days she spent in that ice-cold basement. She lost count after about 3 days, but everybody tells her she was there for nearly 2 weeks. She shivers despite the warmth of her room. When her parents occasionally ask her about the time she was missing, she lies and tells them she ran away. She doesn’t want to talk about it.

Malte talks. A lot. He tells his family the story of what happened that December from beginning to end over and over and over. His mother tries to believe him, and his sister always does. One day his mom suggests he writes it down. “Get it out of your head, you know?” she tells him. And Malte starts writing. It’s all he does for two months straight. He writes and he draws. Every dream, every nightmare, every memory he has is put on paper. He draws Lyda and her family. He draws Iselin. He writes everything he remembers in vivid detail. Eventually, when the story is finished, his nightmares stop, and he stops talking.

Lyda will occasionally wake up crying in the middle of the night, having dreamt about losing her family again. Their faces, frozen in painful expressions haunt her, and she dreams of slowly freezing to death alone and scared in the dark. Her parents urge her to talk to them about her nightmares, and she does. They comfort her, and though the nightmares never truly leave her, she feels better. She goes back to bed, comforted by the fact that her and her family are safe.

Gibbus dreams of Aris. Her bright blue eyes haunt him whenever he closes his eyes. He dreams of kissing her, her ice-cold lips pressed against his. He dreams of her taking him home, into her small cabin in the woods, too cold for anyone to really live in. And he dreams of making love with her, only for her to turn to ice and freeze him from the inside out. He’s ashamed. So deeply ashamed of these dreams and he never tells anybody. He only moves closer to the fireplace and tries to get more sleep.


End file.
